Oh My! Mr Wonwoo
by Aaron Yura
Summary: "Seokmin, gue ketemu malaikat lagi" "Malaikat? Malaikat maut? Udah dijemput noh" Seventeen / Meanie / Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo / MinWon and other cast


**Oh My!**

 **Seventeen** **© PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT**

 **Story by : Furuka**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Fanfic ini** **bukan** **buatan saya. saya hanya mem publish karya teman saya**

 **karena dia tidak pd** **katanya.**

 **saya sudah izin ke yang bersangkutan**

 **untuk mem publish karya ini.**

 **RATED :**

 **T**

 **GENRE :**

 **School life, humor**

 **WARNING :**

 **Bahasa non baku, Typo, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Mingyu, atau biasa dipanggil Mingyu. Siswa kelas 3 IPS 2 SMA Carat Nusantara. Dikenal karena kenakalan dan kebobrokannya serta hobinya yang suka ngerdus sana sini. Tapi visualnya emang ga main-main, makanya banyak yang kecantol. Jatuh hati pada guru baru yang menjadi wali kelasnya pada saat itu juga.

Berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang guru, dia melakukan apapun untuk itu. Namun sayang, pertahanan sang guru yang dingin membuat jalan Mingyu untuk mendapatkannya semakin susah. Dia melakukan segala cara agar gurunya luluh padanya.

Semakin susah didapat, semakin penasaranlah seorang Kim Mingyu pada gurunya yang cantik tapi dingin itu.

Akankah Guru tersebut akan luluh karena usaha Mingyu?

.

.

.

.

Kelas XII IPS 2

Pagi yang tenang mengawali aktifitas murid-murid SMA Canus. Siswa siswinya nampak segar dan siap mengawali pembelajaran di pagi ini.

Jam hampir menunjukan waktu bel masuk, 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan gerbang akan ditutup. Semua murid pun bergegas masuk sebelum gerbang ditutup.

Namun, beda halnya dengan Mingyu dkk. Mereka tetap santai walaupun bel akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi dan mereka masih nongki ganteng di warung Bu Minah.

"Cepet nyebatnya goblok! Bentar lagi masuk!" seseorang bermata sipit dengan rambut abu-abunya ini udah ketar-ketir sendiri karena teman-temannya ini sangat senang menunda waktu padahal lagi bentar gerbang akan ditutup.

Lha, lagian lo ngapa ikut mereka coba?

"Bentar lagi, Hosh. Nanggung" ucap temannya yang mirip Irwansyah itu.

"Lagian ga biasanya lo, kenapa sih buru-buru amat?" tanya Mingyu, sang karakter utama.

Biasanya pemuda yang dipanggil Hoshi itu santai saja jika mereka masuk paling lambat 2 menit sebelum gerbang ditutup. Tapi sekarang kok malah gelisah sendiri?

Baru saja akan menjawab namun perkataannya dipotong oleh teman yang satunya.

"Takut kena damprat si Nyai paling.." jawab pemuda blasteran China.

Hoshi ketar-ketir takut kek begini tuh emang karena orang yang disebut Nyai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya Hoshi, alias Wuji, maungnya IPS 2.

"Mampus lo, gue ga ikutan" ucapan Irwansyah kw ini sama sekali tidak membantu memang.

"Yaudah sih, buruan. Lo juga bakal kena damprat kalo dia sampe tau" jelas Hoshi, sementara yang lain pada mikir. Saking kelamaan mikir mereka kaget sendiri karena bel jam pelajaran pertama udah berbunyi dan mereka masih aja megang rokok sama kopi.

Itu artinya, gerbang udah hampir mau ditutup.

3 detik kemudian, mereka langsung lari ke sekolah dengan kecepatan kilat. Ga lupa mereka matiin rokok dan buang gelas plastik kopi mereka ketempat sampah dan membayarnya. Walaupun bobrok tetep tanggung jawab dong. Asiq.

"KELAMAAN MIKIR LO PADA, TELAT KAN!"

"SEUNGCHEOL TUH KELAMAAN NYEBAT"

"LHA KOK GUE SIH, LO JUGA ITEM!"

"BERSISIK! BURUAN KEBURU DIKUNCI GERBANGNYA SAMA PAK DADANG!"

Mereka saling nyalahin satu sama lain sambil lari geng, kebayang itu capeknya kaki sama mulut gerak mulu.

Setelah berlari sambil bacot sepanjang 50 meter, 4 pemuda ini nyampe ke sekolah dengan selamat sehat sentosa. Dengan sedikit merayu Pak Dadang, akhirnya mereka diijinin masuk kedalam, tanpa babibu lagi mereka langsung masuk ke kelas.

Mereka masih juga lari-larian di koridor, saking rusuhnya, Pak Ahmad selaku guru piket udah mencak-mencak ga jelas.

"HEH KALIAN! JANGAN LARI-LARI DI KORIDOR! BARU DI PEL!"

Gak di gumoh, mereka masih tetep lari, terus naik tangga sambil lari. Gila aja, kelas ada di lantai 3, mereka lari keatas sambil bacot, gimana ga capek tuh.

Mingyu yang lari paling belakang udah ga fokus sama jalanan tiba-tiba ga sengaja nyenggol seseorang, untung ga sampe jatuh itu orang. Cuma oleng dikit.

"EEEHH MAAF YA GA SENGAJA" kata Mingyu sambil nunduk-nunduk, terus ngeliat lawan bicaranya tapi kakinya masih lari ditempat.

Seseorang yang disenggol Mingyu, cuma senyum maklum.

"Iya gapapa kok" katanya singkat, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu? Auto blank habis ngeliat senyum seseorang itu. Tapi hebatnya kakinya masih aja lari ditempat.

"YAALLAH, MANIS BANGET" Mingyu teriak gajelas. Ekspresinya sumpah, cringe. Pak Ahmad yang kebetulan lewat sana langsung nyamperin Mingyu, terus di geplak.

"KIM MINGYU! NGAPAIN KAMU SENYUM-SENYUM KAYAK ORANG GILA, MANA SAMBIL LARI LAGI. SANA MASUK KELAS!" perintahnya.

"Yah, Bapak ganggu banget sih!" ucap Mingyu.

"BERANI KAMU SAMA SAYA?"

Mingyu kicep, terus cengengesan.

"Ya, engga lah, Pak. Hehe saya masuk dulu ya, Pak.. Bapak ganteng deh..

...tapi sayang masih jomblo!" ujar Mingyu langsung ngibrit sambil ketawa ngakak.

"HEH! KOK KURANG AJAR! GAUSAH BAWA-BAWA STATUS DONG!"

Yaelah, murid sama guru ternyata sama aja.

Mingyu udah nyampe dikelasnya, capek gila bor. Lari dari warung bu Minah sampe ke kelas, mana lari sambil bacot pula.

Kelas masih belum ada guru, seperti biasa kelas ribut banget. Mana itu Wuji udah jambakin Hoshi, Seungcheol yang kena omel Jeonghan, terus Jun? Dia asik dipijetin sama Hao, enak sih pacarnya emang rada polos nyerempet bego jadi dia oknum paling aman.

Hati Mingyu tuh kadang sakit gitu ngeliat temen-temennya bisa pacaran everytime everywhere. Susah memang jadi jomblo ganteng.

"Woi item!" panggil teman perempuannya dari belakang. Sebut saja Jiho, sang bendahara kelas.

Mingyu nengok, "Apaan sayangku?"

"Sayang-sayang ndasmu! Bayar uang kas!" tagih gadis itu, cantik sih tapi galaque.

"Plis deh, Ho. Gue baru nyampe udah ditagihin uang kas. Setidaknya pijetin gue dulu lah, baru gue bayar" ujar Mingyu yang membuat Jiho memutar matanya udah biasa sama sikap Mingyu yang cringenya naujubillah.

"Jijik banget lo! Cari pacar makanya!" ketus gadis rambut panjang itu.

"Yaelah, bawa-bawa status"

Mingyu kemudian berbalik menghadap depan, lalu dia memanggil Seokmin disampingnya.

"Min.."

"Naon?"

"Tau gak?..."

"Ya, enggalah!"

"Jangan dipotong dulu, kuda!"

"Santuy tem, gausah ngegas"

"Masa tadi ya, gue.. ketemu sama—

Kemudian masuklah sesosok manusia ke dalam kelas. Perawakannya kurus, tapi tegap. Pakaiannya formal namun terlihat casual. Orang itu memakai kacamata dan membawa beberapa buku.

Orang itu berdiri didepan kelas, sembari menatap murid-murid disana yang bingung dengan kedatangannya.

Lalu Seokmin yang penasaran dengan cerita Mingyu, menyuruh ia melanjutkan ceritanya, namun yang didapat hanyalah Mingyu dengan wajah melongo goblok menatap seseorang yang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Woi, item! Tadi emang lo ketemu siapa? Heh! Malah bengong" bisik Seokmin pelan tapi ga sabaran.

Mingyu noleh ke Seokmin,

"Min, gue ketemu malaikat lagi"

"Ha?"

Seokmin ga mudeng.

"Iya anjir, gue ketemu malaikat!" seru Mingyu antusias.

"Malaikat? Malaikat maut? Udah dijemput toh" sahut Seokmin santai berujung pada geplakan sayang Mingyu.

"Bukan nyet! Itu tuh yang berdiri di depan maksud gue" tunjuk Mingyu kearah depan. Tepatnya kearah guru baru itu.

Liat muka guru yg kalem ngbuat hati Mingyu adem, diliatin mulu itu guru sama Mingyu sambil mesem-mesem. Seokmin ngeliatnya udah jijik pen nampol.

"Muka lo biasa aja, anjir" Seokmin nempeleng Mingyu pelan. Muka Mingyu udah mirip Koro-sensei kalo lagi mode mesum.

Guru kalem itu, masih betah berdiri sambil ngeliatin tampang plongo muridnya. Muridnya pada diem, iyalah diem, gurunya juga diem, mana gurunya tiba-tiba dateng terus berdiri didepan tanpa ngomong apa-apa. Mungkin gurunya pake telepati cem Limbad, mungkin saja.

"Ehem, selamat pagi semua.." sapa sang guru yg membuka pembicaraan.

Hening.

"Emm.. Selamat pagi semua!" kali ini suaranya tinggi, semua murid langsung sadar dari lamunan terus ngejawab salam

"eh? SELAMAAT PAGI BAPAAAAAAKKKKK!" balas semua anak murid dikelas, bernada panjang cem murid tk.

"Perkenalkan, saya Jeon Wonwoo. Saya guru pengganti Ibu Naya yang resign beberapa hari yg lalu, dan saya juga akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya" Wonwoo membungkuk dihadapan anak-anak muridnya dan kemudian tersenyum,

senyumnya—masyallah subhanallah cerah banget. Secerah masa depan penulis :)

Semua anak terpikat sama senyum manis Wonwoo, begitu pula dengan oknum Kim Mingyu, doi udah dari insiden senggol-senggolan di koridor udah kepincut sama si guru.

"Satu jam ini perkenalan dulu ya, ada mau ditanyakan?" tanya Wonwoo ke anak muridnya, mereka sontak antusias dan gembira karena tidak belajar selama sejam. Nikmat Tuhan mana yg kau dustai

Seorang anak dari bangku barat bertanya, mukanya agak kebule-bulean, namanya Vernon, "Umurnya berapa, pak?"

"Saya baru 21.."

What—satu kelas kaget bukan main, masih muda cuy! Bisalah di gebet.

"..saya dulu sekolahnya aksel 2 kali, makanya sekarang udah lulus kuliah" lanjutnya seakan bisa menjawab pertanyaan murid dari komuk mereka.

Semua murid ber-oh ria, tipikal smart people, ga heran, batin anak-anak dikelas.

"Boleh dipanggil kak Wonwoo aja? Kalo bapak ketuaan, soalnya kan bapak bukan bapak saya" ujar pria buntal menggemaskan, Boo Seungkwan.

"Boleh, suka-suka kalian aja"

"Kalo panggil 'sayang' boleh ga, kak?"

Pemilik suara ini adalah si oknum jomblo ganteng, Mingyu. Setelah itu rusuh satu kelas karena kemodusannya.

"sI ITEM BISA AJA MODUSNYA"

"PETRUS GYU! PEPET TERUS!"

"aCIA CIAA CIAAA"

"SI ITEMGYU LEH UGA TUH, SABI LAH SABI"

"ALHAMDULILLAH, HABIS INI MINGYU GA JOMBLO LAGI"

Begitulah sekiranya bacotan anak bangku belakang.

Wonwoo yang kena makan gombalan anak muridnya cuma bisa senyum doang, nghela nafas pasrah, baru pertama kali kerja juga.

"Oke, ada lagi?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Kakak ngajar apa disini?"

"Saya ngajar kimia"

Oh shit—tidak.

Eh,

Tapikan

iNI KELAS IPS?! IDE CERITA LAKNAT SIAPA INI?!

Anak-anak dikelas cuma manggut-manggut.

"Dulu alumni universitas mana kak?" tanya seorang murid.

"Alhamdulillah, alumni UDIGE"

Wao—alumni Universitas Diamond Edge cuy! PTN terbaik di kota Pledis! Mantul ga tuh?

"Kakak udah punya pacar belum?" kali ini Mingyu yang nanya, dan langsung di-ciein sekelas.

"Alhamdulillah, belum. Saya masih single" jawab Wonwoo seadanya.

"Oh..

..YES!"

Ada kesempatan, anju nice!

"Satu lagi kak!" seru Mingyu, semangat banget dah ni bocah kalo ngemodus.

"Iya, nanya apa?"

"Kira-kira, nanti mau ga jadi pacar saya? Saya naksir loh sama kakak" dengan percaya dirinya seorang Kim Mingyu berkata demikian.

Kemudian, sorakan, teriakan, bacotan, hinaan dan hujatan. Semuanya dilemparkan ke Mingyu, sampis banget anjir.

Wonwoo udah geli sendiri sama anak muridnya ini, cringe. Tapi harus dia akui, anak muridnya itu emang ganteng.

Tapi bobrok dan penuh nista, sayang gantengnya.

Wonwoo nampak berpikir, doi berpikir bagaimana cara mencuri resep krabby patty.

Oh, abaikan dialog yg satu ini.

"Saya ga tau nantinya gimana. So, kita lihat aja nanti" ucap Wonwoo, doi tersenyum remeh. Kemudian acara perkenalan selesai dan Wonwoo memulai pelajaran.

Seokmin yang disamping Mingyu noel-noel tangan doi,

"Lo ditantang tuh" bisik Seokmin ke teman seperkampungannya.

"Tenang aja, kak Wonwoo pasti bisa gue dapetin" kata Mingyu, komuknya udah kek pemeran antagonis yang udah ngerencanain rencana busuk buat si pemeran prontagonis. Cekikikan cem psikopat.

Ga tau aja Seokmin udah ngegeser bangkunya agak jauh dari Mingyu, biar ga ketularan goblok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Akan dilanjutkan ketika banyak yg tertarik dan review ;)


End file.
